Orange Tales
by LightSorceress
Summary: SPOILER! Episode 25! Six months after Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia’s death, what of Jeremiah Gottwald and Anya Alstreim and their orange grove?


Title: Orange Tales: Friendship

Warning: Spoilers for Episode 25.

Disclaimer: Code Geass and all related characters belong to Sunrise and Clamp.

Summary: Six months after Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia's death, what of Jeremiah Gottwald and Anya Alstreim and their orange grove?

--

"Sir, here are the oranges you have ordered."

The voice held an air of disinterest, but she was courteous, nonetheless. The girl was clad in overalls, a tube underneath said overalls, and knee length boots. From her carnation colored curls to her smooth, cream colored flesh, she easily stands out amongst all the farmers living in this part of the countryside. She'd be cuter if she only smiled more often.

The client held an interested smile. In these parts of the country, never has he seen such a woman like this one…especially with such deep eyes. Gazing at it seems to lull you deeper…a deep red that seemed so lax and glassy.

"Um… Mr. Farmer, can I get the money now?" Her languid tone broke his train of thought. "I need to get back to the grove, lest I make Jeremiah fuss for an hour or so."

Surprise took over the man's expression. She's living with Jeremiah? If memory served him right, that was the man who bought the most land for orange plantation. He remembered laughing at the thought of a noble person doing farming…

But that was five and a half months ago! Now, their oranges have been high on demand, to the point of delivering it to impoverished countries—like Japan.

"You're with Jeremiah?" The farmer had to ask again, if he heard her right.

The girl nodded, albeit dimly. "_Money_, Mr. Farmer. We're in a bit of a hurry." She dropped all courtesy, replacing it with an unbearable calmness.

He nodded and gave her the amount. "Alright, alright. But why are you in a hurry?" He chuckled. "Rural areas such as this are supposed to be places for relaxation. The war is over, isn't it?"

She still looked dispassionate while tucking the money in her pocket and taking out her red cellular phone fluidly. Her eyes and hands were on the screen as she answered the farmer. "We're having a visitor for the first time and Jeremiah's awfully hyped about it. And…" she avoided the farmer's eyes a bit. "…I can't help but feel…anxious."

Despite her words, her expression didn't change at all. "Anxious? You don't look like it." The farmer frowned disturbingly. "You seemed to be unable to express anything other than that look of yours—uh… what is your name, little girl?"

Cocking her head to face him carefully, she replied with a terse tone. "Anya—"

Her phone vibrated before she could say anything else. She looked at the screen, and with one tap, she answered the call. "Yes?"

'_Anya! What is taking you so long? You need to be here in less than 30 minutes! Are you aware that it takes Mordred—'_

"Jeremiah? I was—"

'_Come back here now! Honestly, don't expect me to come and get you like the last time.'_

"Um, alright. Anya out."

She closed her phone and turns her back to the farmer. "Good bye, Mr. Farmer. I hope you will enjoy GottStreim Oranges." Her lax tone filled all void for the farmer to say anything back.

The farmer was filled with shock as Anya jumped on a mech hidden behind a giant haystack. A quick, flexible turn of her key, and its engines purred. It stayed like that for a mere moment before ascending into the air—rising higher and higher. Inside, Anya pressed a couple of buttons before she relaxes in her seat. Strapping on a belt, she checked surveillances, readings and gauges. And when its engines were hot enough, she quickly maneuvers Mordred out of the area. It was funny how she always forgets to replace the bulk of the weapons system for speed.

And Jeremiah was supposed to complain about it over the phone.

--

A worried Jeremiah paced uneasily in the cottage. He doesn't like to be kept waiting, especially when it comes to his small, pink-haired partner. Anya Alstreim wasn't like his previous partner, Viletta Nu, who was more elegant and attractive looking compared to her. And much as they were different, so were the circumstances. He knew Viletta can take care of herself, but with Anya—he felt that he had to keep an eye on her. Something was indirectly forcing Jeremiah not to leave her alone. The one-man mission of delivering oranges right now was her own decision. It made him fidget.

And Jeremiah Gottwald is not one to _fidget_.

The last time he did was when Lord Lelouch explained _Zero Requiem_. But he easily came to accept the mission and the after effects. It was for the good of this world, isn't it? Look how he's handling his life. _Orange plantation!_ The irony could kill him as he laughs it off. Much was the fact he's doing this work with the aid of Anya, the last worthy enemy he faced in the skies. Recalling his laborious fight with Mordred made him smile…only for a millisecond— when his mind was brushed to face reality once more.

She was taking too long. And in all honesty, he felt that he just gave her too much freedom to choose for her own. Anya thought—_Hah! She thought it all on her own!_ That she could handle delivery instead of Jeremiah. The moment she told him this, the half masked individual choked on his guffaw. But Anya saw a face of complete distress when she said it was an honest-to-God request.

_I should've never agreed to this… I SHOULD NOT have agreed to this!_ Jeremiah inwardly grumbled as he stared at the backyard, impatiently waiting for Mordred to descend with an ill-graced manner—like its pilot. Then he imagined a petite Anya going out of Mordred—her valued phone in hand, awaiting the masked man's sermons. Jeremiah knows she's aware. She owes it all to him, her masked savior, friend and partner.

He laughed to himself for his concern with Anya rather than their guest. Isn't that a delightful thought?

But his body suddenly stiffened before he could make any room for imaginations. He could hear the sky cry—there was an approaching Knightmare. _Anya?_ He looked outside the window. _No. It was a sleeker model._ He growled crossly, recognizing it in the distance. It was impossible that he could not have recognized this Knightmare Frame.

"Tristan…"

_Impossible! Our so-called guest was Gino Weinberg!?_

His growl deepened. This is what's making him so jittery the whole day. The lack of information from the call earlier that morning made him utterly suspicious. He knew it wasn't for the oranges. But what?

_For Anya? _

Oh, the thought burned. What if that pathetic Knightmare pilot came for her? What if Gino came to take her away from the likes of him? He had already served enough annoyance in the battlefield! But what would happen to Jeremiah once Anya leaves? Could he still tend to the orange farm like nothing is wrong? He has already attached himself to the young girl and treated her like a dearest friend.

Making a conclusion, he grabbed a weapon—his arm weapon. He forgot about that over the months, but now, he didn't expect to use it again. It was for war and war is foolish bloodshed. But he had a right to defend those closest to him. He could just feel his Emperor seething at this kind of situation. _Negotiation, Jeremiah! Instead of wage war, why don't you negotiate? This is what I have decided when I thought of Zero Requiem! _

It seriously betrayed his beliefs. But he slowly puts it in a place where he can reach it…Just in case.

And then someone knocks at the door…

--

After flying for half an hour, Anya tried calling Jeremiah, but he doesn't answer. "His phone is off? Unusual." She whispers to herself as she approached the area beneath the cottage.

She maneuvered slowly, propping Mordred with the most care at the backyard, when she caught sight of another Knightmare Frame standing so nobly at the front of their cottage. It wasn't any ordinary Knightmare. Anya's pink brow twitched gently, but her face retained the same expression.

"Gino's here." She concluded as she turned Mordred off and climbed down with ease.

And at the moment she stepped on the ground, the back door opened, with Gino going out. He looked so excited, as usual. His eyes twinkled with glee and approached the listless girl. "Anya! Look at you! You haven't changed!"

"Yes, you too, Gino." She replied with a nod. She turned to her side a bit and sees Jeremiah going out, looking rather concerned and agitated.

"So, how's my friend doing in an uninteresting place like this?" He grinned and chuckled, patting Anya.

She tensed under the weight of the hand, but regardless, she answered. "Doing fine. This place is interesting enough, because I am very fond of oranges."

The implication was enough to make Jeremiah snort and smile at her—if…that is what she meant.

Gino leaned a bit so they could see eye to eye. "Really? How about ditching this place for awhile and going back to the mainland? Wait 'till you see it!" He grinned excitedly. "It's more beautiful as it was before, and we'll be together again!"

"I thought you were happy enough as it is with Kallen…" Anya huffed quietly as she recalled the attractive Eleven—err, Japanese Guren pilot.

"Whu-What!?" He reddened, screaming on her face. It was something she disliked about Gino. She only frowned at him in reply.

"Ha, ha, ha. Funny, Anya. I am not with Kallen! Anyway, so would you do it?" his enthusiasm was still strong as he cordially puts an arm around the smaller girl.

It took her no more than a second to think of a reply. "I'm sorry, Gino. I will stay. I belong here now." She couldn't bear to leave the orange farm, and the person who was once known for the nickname, 'Orange'. She had already decided this before. And Jeremiah was a very significant person in her distorted life. If she sticks with him, she knew everything will be clear. The past will be clear, and dearly remembered.

Jeremiah sighed in pure relief. Anya's not leaving. And that's enough to make him happy. But it seems Gino wasn't satisfied with that answer. He gave an ostentatious pout. "Anya! Couldn't you do it for me?"

Despite his bugging the monotonous Anya, Jeremiah was quick to reply to that pout.

"You just won't stop, Gino? You heard her answer. No." There was a hard pat on his shoulder. He turned to gaze at Jeremiah's light triumphant expression before nodding.

"Well… I don't want my trip here all for naught." He looked at those two before sighing. "Mind if I bag some oranges? I heard they were the best."

_Best? They're the greatest._ Jeremiah snorted in thought as he dutifully picks a basketful of fresh oranges for Gino. Maybe sneak in a sour one—but no. It might ruin their business. He hands it to him and shakes his hand roughly.

The Knight beamed at Jeremiah. "Well, I got to go. Still have my duties over at Britannia. Thanks for the oranges, Orange." He easily said that on purpose, though with more of a teasing voice than his usual tone.

Jeremiah sucked a breath. He didn't want to let that go. He _wasn't_ going to let that go. Punching Gino square at his shoulder, he only smirked evilly. "I dare you to say that again at your next visit." _Oh goodie, so it means he's fully welcome to come and go here to disturb us._ He thought gruelingly in spite of his convincing expression.

Anya spared a moment, staring at Gino before responding with her usual tone. "Gino, greet Suzaku for me."

Not that she doesn't know, but just hadn't paid a more recent visit. Gino's eyes softened and his usual brilliant smile was deprived of radiance. "Alright, Anya. By my second visit, I'll also try to bring Arthur. You must miss him."

…_Since Arthur's one of the few reminders of Suzaku._ Anya nodded gently and frowned. _Nobody wants to be forgotten._ She glanced at her phone and made a note to look at the pictures.

--

They had a quiet supper that night. Anya was still gloomed by remembering Suzaku and Arthur. It wasn't perceptible to everybody's eyes, but with Jeremiah spending so much time with Anya, he can proficiently read the littlest bits of changes in her expression everyday. He knew when she was sad, when she was happy, and when she is even angry. Right now, she was exaggeratedly distant to even spare chatter with Jeremiah. This is more than alarming for him.

"Anya, if you want, you can visit Suzaku." The words tumbled out of his mouth faster than he had noticed it.

It caught her attention. She looked up from her plate to Jeremiah with lightly widened eyes. Is she hearing him right? "But I already promised that I will stay."

"But you're far more concern with seeing your close friend's grave. It's all right, Anya." Jeremiah spoke uneasily, eyeing her with utmost concern. "I will stay and tend to the oranges."

Anya looked bothered now. "Well… next time…when Gino drops by from his duties…" She felt that it was a responsibility to be here than anywhere else.

Jeremiah stood and patted Anya's head. Unlike Gino's hand his held comfortable warmth. It was undoubtedly fatherly. Anya gave in and smiled delicately. It was her first for this day. "Well, if you can hold it."

"I can hold for myself."

"And look what had happened to you when you did."

"…" Anya stays silent. She couldn't fight back when Jeremiah easily makes a point. Maybe she does need Jeremiah for now. Of all the people she has been with, he had been one of the wisest, of course having endured a really painful past. She hardly believed him being insane before. But then again, nothing in this world is impossible because of the Geass. Both of them had suffered under the Geass.

She only finishes her plate, had two oranges before heading to bed. Jeremiah watched her as she climbed the flight of wooden stairs. "Sleep tight, Anya."

The distant girl looked back at her savior. "Yes, Jeremiah. You too."

She smiled her second time that day. What a miracle.

--


End file.
